


Stars upon the nirvana (Virgin killer)

by Vindex



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dom/sub, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindex/pseuds/Vindex
Summary: Планируя месть вредным захватчикам, будь готов к любым последствиям. Это же пришельцы - у них вечно всё не как у людей
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 3





	Stars upon the nirvana (Virgin killer)

**Author's Note:**

> Сижу я, пишу фик. Дело не клеится. Прошу у друзей рандомных словечек для вдохновения. И одним из слов мне прилетает "virgin killer".  
> "Опачки, - подумал я. - Что бы это могло быть?"  
> "Ну ты чо как неродной? - подал голос мой гормономонстр. - Идеальное же название для вибратора."  
> А действительно. И я накатал фичок про вибратор иркен-стайл.

Это началось с ножниц. Хотя нет, это началось на физкультуре. Впрочем, скорее всего, круговорот бесконечной вендетты был запущен ещё в понедельник, когда Диб, горящий жаждой разоблачения инопланетных захватчиков, решил испортить в школе систему пожаротушения. Вода льётся – пришелец дымится – все всё, наконец, понимают. Не учёл доблестный защитник Земли, что все системы давно испорчены до него, в итоге вода хлынула, двери почему-то заблокировались, дети и учителя промокли до нитки и чуть не утонули, мисс Биттерс пообещала лично отдать церберам того, кто это сделал. Зим единственный остался сухим, потому что от ужаса запрыгнул на потолок и уцепился там за светильник. Пожарные снимали его оттуда, как котёнка. На следующий день Зим подбросил Дибу отравленную пуп-колу в надежде, что тот выплюнет свои противные внутренности и хоть на пару дней угомонится. Но яд оказался слишком качественным, он растворил банку и излился на пол, проделав в нём дымящуюся дыру. На следующий день Диб приволок на физкультуру скорострельный автомат для бейсбольных мячей. По задумке, он должен был сбить с пришельца всю маскировку, но по факту попадал везде куда можно, но только не туда, куда надо. Диба побили всем классом, но злорадствующий Зим не смог вовремя остановиться, в итоге именно его напару с Дибом оставили после уроков отрабатывать провинность – чистить спортзал, в котором после потопа завелись лягушки.  
Тогда Зим решил действовать осторожнее. На широкомасштабную месть времени больше не было, зато в мозгу родился план простой и элегантный. И крайне гнусный. Зим стащил на уроке труда ножницы и, незаметно подкравшись к Дибу, занёс их над его головой. Дерзкий хохолок был так близко, всего в одном вжухе лезвий, но в этот момент Диб обернулся, и Зим, быстро спрятав ножницы за спину, состроил максимально невинную рожу. Весь день он, как тень, следовал за своим врагом, держа ножницы наизготовку. Вся школа видела это, расступалась перед ними, затаив дыхание, и делала ставки. И когда атака была идеально просчитана и Зим, не встречая препятствий, бесшумно мчался по коридору за ничего не подозревающим Дибом – в тот момент, когда их разделял последний жалкий метр – Гэз поставила пришельцу подножку. Потому что брат, конечно, придурок, но на его физическую целостность посягать разрешено только ей самой.  
И тут случилось то, чего никто не мог предугадать: ножницы выскользнули из разжавшихся пальцев Зима и, пролетев по инерции, угодили Дибу по запястью, оставив там ужасную, смертельную двухсантиметровую царапину. Ещё ничего не понимающий Диб посмотрел на клацнувшие по полу ножницы, потом увидел, что сестра сосредоточенно пинает Зима в живот, и заорал окружавшей их плотной толпе:  
– Вы видели? Видели?! Он пытался убить меня! Видели?!  
Всё прекрасно видевшая толпа разочарованно вздохнула и рассосалась.

Гэз была очень зла. Она злилась всю перемену, злилась до конца уроков, злилась по дороге домой, злилась и на Диба, который ни на минуту не затыкался, распинаясь о смертельной опасности, ему угрожавшей. Но ещё больше она злилась на вконец обнаглевшего Зима, не только сумевшего таки покалечить её сумасшедшего братца, но ещё и поползшего потом за ножницами, чтобы продолжить свои парикмахерские эксперименты. Кнопки игрораба трещали от обрушивающейся на них ярости. "Он заплатит! Если кто и сделает это, так только я!"  
Гэз всегда знала, кто у них настоящий глава семьи, и порой даже чувствовала некую ответственность, но это ещё не значило, что она подписывалась выслушивать занудные стенания Диба, так что, когда он по третьему разу стал перебирать варианты мести на следующий день, Гэз незаметно отстала и свернула на боковую улицу. Улица вела к торговому центру, в центре был магазин с играми. Ну и почему бы, собственно, нет? Всё лучше, чем брат в очередном припадке ксенофильского мандража.  
Раздвигающиеся перед тобой двери – это удобно, расступающийся перед уткнувшейся в приставку очень злой девочкой человеческий поток – тоже неплохо. Гэз на автопилоте дорулила до магазина, поднялась на эскалаторе и собиралась уже привычно свернуть налево, когда события приняли вдруг самый неожиданный оборот.

Прямо на Гэз отшатнулось чьё-то необхватное тело, а в уши ввинтилась старательно игнорируемая до того какофония из детских криков, ультразвуковой рекламы и сварливой ругани. Висящие над головой динамики оглушали сочным тенором, выпаливающим скорострельные фразы с театральным придыханием. "После него твоя жизнь уже не будет прежней, врата рая распахнутся перед тобой. Отбрось страхи! Твой первый Virgin killer!"  
Стоящая впереди тётка оттаскивала от мигающей витрины своего капризного отпрыска и бурно негодовала:  
– Такое в приличном месте продавать! Дети же ходят!  
Её собственное дитя лапало стекло грязными руками и верещало, что хочет игрушку. Рекламный тенор не уступал ни децибела: "Познай истинное наслаждение", – Гэз помнила что-то такое навязчивое по ящику, но никогда не вслушивалась. Лампочки мигали ночным кошмаром эпилептика, сверху сияли ярко-неоновые буквы "SeXshop Pleasure Paradise", память подсказывала, что тут вроде как был магазин мебели, но сколько веков прошло с тех пор, не уточняла. Ребёнок визжал. Голова уже взрывалась от перегрузки, но в этот момент женщина подхватила неугомонное чадо на руки и удалилась, недовольно бурча. И Гэз, наконец, увидела ЭТО.  
В витрине на бархатной чёрной подставке, в окружении светящихся гирлянд во всех смыслах стоял причудливый агрегат футуристического дизайна. Цвета спелой малины. Сегментированный по всей длине и слегка расширяющийся к основанию. Гэз пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы моргнуть. Похоже, справедливость таки существует. И сегодня справедливость на её стороне.  
Через мгновение Гэз ворвалась в магазин и накинулась на ошалевшего продавца с требованием немедленно дать ей "эту постмодернистскую скульптуру с витрины!" И все аргументы типа "не могу", "магазин для взрослых" и "меня ж посадят" разбивались о прищуренный взгляд, в котором плескались все ужасы загробья. Продавец рассудил, что лучше сидеть в тюрьме, чем лежать в могиле, и сдался. Оставив его мысленно сушить сухари, Гэз победно удалилась. Завтра брат узнает, что такое настоящая месть.

На следующий день класс мисс Биттерс приготовился было к очередному акту сицилийского балета, но вместо этого в аудиторию вломилась Гэз Мембрейн и замерла рядом с первой партой. Вальяжно растекавшийся по стулу Зим под её взглядом тут же почувствовал себя неуютно.  
– Чего тебе, Дибо-сестра? Хочешь засвидетельствовать Зиму своё почтение?  
– Ага, – ответила Гэз, и от звуков её голоса лёд пробежал по оконным стёклам. – У меня для тебя подарок.  
И она поставила на парту чёрную коробку.  
– Это бомба! Там бомба! Оно сейчас взорвётся!  
Зите потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы спихнуть зелёного урода со своей парты, на которую он в панике забрался.  
– Люди Земли создали эту скульптуру в твою честь, – усмехнулась Гэз, – чтобы ... кхм ... засвидетельствовать почтение. Это самый настоящий подарок, после которого твоя жизнь уже не будет прежней. И врата рая распахнутся перед тобой.  
Весь класс дружно замер – не было ни одного человека, не узнавшего бы слова из рекламы, от которой родители уже неделю их отгоняли, грозя всеми карами телеканалу. Естественно, рекламу видела вся школа.  
Кроме Зима.  
Он осторожно открыл коробку – ничего не взорвалось – и, немного осмелев, вытащил на свет довольно странный подарок. Подарков ему обычно не дарили, поэтому Зим был очень заинтригован.  
– Значит, это скульптура.  
Гэз кивнула.  
– В мою честь?  
По лицу Гэз проползла судорога, которую лишь пришелец мог принять за извиняющуюся улыбку.  
– Человеческая культура так примитивна, – снисходительно-барским тоном изрёк он. – Но так и быть, Зим примет это подношение.  
В его фантазиях уже гремели победные фанфары и человечество падало ниц, когда царящая в классе до сих пор полнейшая тишина сменилась оглушительным гоготом. Ржали все, бились о парты, некоторые действительно падали на пол, но, скорее, в гомерических конвульсиях, те же, кому ещё хватало сил стоять на ногах, держались за животы и показывали на Зима пальцем. Тот ничего не понял и на всякий случай внимательно осмотрел скульптуру со всех сторон, что вызвало только новые взрывы веселья.  
Громче всех смеялся Диб – мучения предыдущих дней того стоили. Сестра глубокомысленно кивнула ему и с триумфом удалилась.

Новости в тюрьмах и школах разлетаются быстро, поэтому в обеденный перерыв вся столовка дружно пялилась на "того странного вечнозелёного парня, которому подарили вибратор". Зим от такого внимания нервничал, параноился, что его прелесть хотят украсть, и не выпускал коробку из рук, провоцируя у окружающих приступы икоты и новые инфаркты.  
Как ни силился, подвоха он не видел, футовая скульптура в жанре концептуального минимализма идеально символизировала форму доблестного иркенского захватчика. Откуда бы создателю скульптуры вообще знать о захватчиках и их форме, Зим, естественно, даже не задумывался, он снова мысленно попирал народы. Он попирал их весь день, забив на лекцию об энтропии чёрных дыр и словив двойку за невнимательность. Он гордо шагал по спинам будущих рабов, когда старшеклассники пытались зажать его в углу и похабно допросить, как именно он собирается использовать подарок и не снимет ли видео. Он из последних сил мечтал, как лично отдаст приказ об уничтожении Земли, пока шёл домой.  
А дома был Гир.  
– Хозяин будет вафли? Сегодня – кокосовые!  
Из кухни лился навязчивый аромат кошачьего туалета.  
– Гир, оставь эти глупости! Не время для вафель! Сегодняшний день войдёт в историю! Сегодня начинается настоящее завоевание планеты! Смотри, что людишки мне униженно подарили, – и Зим достал из коробки скульптуру имени себя ненаглядного.  
– Это же киллер! – восхищённо завизжал Гир. – Вии!  
– Это... что?! – Зим слегка опешил. – Ты мне льстишь.  
Он хотел добавить, что любит, когда ему льстят, но Гир уже бегал вокруг, пища на ультразвуке:  
– Врата рая! Твоя нирвана! Земля наслаждения! Моя любимая реклама!  
– Реклама? – вскричал в ужасе Зим. – Что?!!  
– Моя любимая! – подтвердил Гир.  
– ТЫ ЛЖЁШЬ!!!  
– Уии! – робот заколотил себя кулаками по голове и довольно закатился под диван.  
Из кухни запахло пригоревшим полистиролом.  
Зим нахмурился. Если эту штуку показывали в рекламе, значит, земляне её продают и покупают. Значит, она никак не может быть уникальной скульптурой, униженным подношением – да чем угодно, заслуживающим внимания. Но Гира часто глючит, всё надо проверять самому. Поэтому Зим, игнорируя чёрный дым над плитой, прошествовал к мусорному ведру и спустился в сердце базы.  
– Компьютер! Найди мне рекламу для этой... этой... человеко-розовой-штуки!  
Компьютер нашёл.  
Зим честно посмотрел её дважды, второй раз – по кадрам, пытаясь понять хоть что-то в переплетениях мерзких человеческих тел, то сжимающих, то облизывающих, то иными способами оскверняющих прекрасную скульптуру. Он пытался вслушаться в звучащие на фоне слова, но завис где-то между вратами рая, нирваной, новой жизнью, тайной высшего блаженства и отброшенными страхами. Правда, пассаж о неземных наслаждениях его слегка заинтриговал. Но Зим всё равно ничего не понял.  
– Компьютер! Да для чего, твою ж микросхему, людям эта штука? Просто облизывать? Она съедобная?  
Зим из интереса тоже лизнул штуку за бочок, но, кроме привкуса свежей резины, других неземных наслаждений не ощутил.  
– [Вывожу технические характеристики. Экстра-вибратор Virgin killer zadr-42 magenta. Материал: силикон. Страна производства: Китай. Не тестировался на животных.]  
– Нейтронной звездой твоих животных! Дай справку по классу предметов, ты, железяка!  
– [А вот хамить не надо. Во внутренних базах данных по запросу ничего не найдено. В земной сети обнаружено 256 347 120 248 092 514 материалов. Среди них текст, изображения, видеофа...]  
– Давай видео!  
И компьютер дал на экран видео. Сначала у Зима вывалились из глаз линзы. Потом следом отвалилась челюсть. Брыжейка в ужасе завязалась узлом. Дальнейшие события приняли вид Гира, танцующего с тарелкой чёрных комочков вокруг терминала, под который нервно забился его хозяин, дрожал и вопил, что всё – ложь.

Суббота была восхитительна, Диб давно не чувствовал себя таким счастливым и отмщённым. Накануне он попытался даже обнять сестрёнку, но та сказала, что если он посмеет к ней прикоснуться – собирать себя будет по всем окрестным помойкам. Но это совсем не печалило. Ведь враг оказался унижен, посрамлён, сломлен – Диб очень надеялся, что нахальный пришелец хоть немного сломлен. Если верить расставленным по всей улице камерам, он сегодня весь день не выходил из дома. Надеялся Диб и на то, что Зим там рыдает в подушку, а не строит очередные коварные планы. Оставался открытым вопрос о том, есть ли у Зима вообще подушки. На чём он спит? Что он подкладывает под задницу? Во что он рыдает? Одна ли это подушка или разные? Так много загадок.  
Наконец, не выдержав, Диб отправился к инопланетной базе – если не выяснить подробности, так хоть просто позлорадствовать. Дверь открыл Гир, вымазанный в какой-то гадости и счастливый до неприличия.  
– Это ты-ы! – взвизгнул он и потащил Диба на кухню. – Печенье будешь? Я испёк!  
Дибу печенье показалось немного странным, и он на всякий случай уточнил:  
– Что в нём?  
– Цемент, хлорка и мет! – радостно выпалил Гир.  
– Я... эээ... недавно побежал. А где Зим?  
– Он внизу-у... – мгновенно пустил слезу Гир. – Весь день работает и печеньки не ест. Не, ну это не жизнь.  
– Мне надо с ним поговорить. Пустишь меня туда? Обещаю, что уговорю его попробовать печеньки.  
– Ура! Вся власть печенькам! Я приготовлю ещё! Надо больше печенек!  
Спускаясь вниз, Диб задумался на миг, а не суётся ли он по доброй воле в логово дьявола – мало ли какие кары может учинить разъярённый кузнечик на своей территории. Впрочем, риск – дело благородное, к тому же создаётся прекрасный прецедент для будущих вторжений. Улыбаясь собственному каламбуру, Диб вышел из лифта в полутёмный коридор мастерской.  
В дальнем её углу, среди переплетений труб и проводов, маячила тщедушная фигурка пришельца. Пришелец что-то паял, и Диб с опозданием осознал, что в руках психопата паяльник может стать грозным оружием. Но отступать было поздно, и бесстрашный защитник Земли уверенной шатающейся поступью двинулся к своему врагу, готовый в любую секунду спасаться бегством.  
Однако Зим на его появление отреагировал оскорбительно вяло и только недовольно проворчал:  
– Что ты здесь забыл, черве-Диб?  
– Просто проходил мимо, решил заскочить, посмотреть, как ты тут, – непринуждённый тон требовал всей силы воли, но в душе начал просыпаться маленький тролль, и всё полетело под откос, – после вчерашнего. Или, может, уже пакуешь вещички, чтоб с позором бежать, и мне пора затариваться воздушными шариками для вечеринки?  
Пришелец стиснул паяльник так, что тот переломился.  
– Захватчика так просто не запугать, ты, уродливая человеческая личинка! Я сносил такой позор, который ты и представить не сможешь! А вы просто мерзкие. Мерзкие человеческие комки мерзкой человечины! И всё, что вы творите – мерзость! Мерзость!  
– Какой это позор ты сносил? – тут же заинтересовался Диб. – Тебя водили в наморднике как особо буйного? Использовали в качестве боксёрской груши? Заставляли мыть туалеты?  
Нервно дёрнувшийся красный глаз намекнул, что есть темы, которых лучше не касаться. Из чувства самосохранения Диб предпочёл переключить внимание на что-нибудь побезопаснее. Хотя бы на жутковатую недоделанную конструкцию, валяющуюся на столе.  
– А чем это ты тут таким занимаешься? Очередная неработающая штука для завоевания мира?  
– Это мой а-абсолютно гениальный уничтожитель человечества! – Зим выхватил из груды железяк одну, отдалённо напоминающую ручной пылесос, и направил её на Диба. Будь у пылесоса затвор, Зим бы его пафосно передёрнул.  
– И как же он должен уничтожать человечество? – Диб скептически присмотрелся к супер-оружию и заметил на его боку полузатёртую надпись Tefal.  
– Он уничтожает, тупая ты обезьяна! Он взрывает, сжигает, замораживает, топит, расплющивает, ооон... – пришелец набрал ещё воздуха, чтобы продолжить тираду, но в этот момент Диб потыкал в супер-оружие пальчиком, и то медленно развалилось на запчасти.  
– Я понял. Люди умирают от смеха.  
Зим с удивлением поглядел на оставшуюся у него в когтях рукоятку и злобно проскрежетал:  
– Ну да, конечно, круши тут всё! Ломай! Ломай дом Зима! Ломай психику Зима! Мерзкий, как и все людишки!  
Диб хотел отметить относительно психики, что там уже сложно что-то доломать, но вдруг до него дошло, что надежды, похоже, оправдываются – враг, если не повержен, то подавлен уж точно. Не расчленяет с порога, строит бесполезное оружие из мусора и даже орёт меньше обычного. И судя по тому, как настойчиво твердит о человеческой мерзости, об истинном предназначении вчерашнего подарка он всё-таки узнал. И остался не в восторге. Возможно, даже расстроен. А значит, уязвим. Таким шансом грех не воспользоваться и не добить.  
– Ха! Так ты понял тайное послание землян! Понял, где ты окажешься, если не оставишь своих попыток нас завоевать?!  
Зим нахмурился:  
– Я понял, насколько вы отвратительны, вонючие склизкие обезьяны. И мне бы очень хотелось свалить домой, на прекрасный-идеальный Ирк, оставив вас агонизировать на этой мерзкой планетке дальше, но миссия захватчика беспрекословна! И знаешь, где сейчас окажешься ты, Диб-идиот? На моём прозекторском столе!  
В следующее мгновение, со всех ног убегая по тёмному помещению, забитому проводами и металлоломом, Диб готов был уже признать, что и впрямь отличился умом, но тут на глаза ему попался главный компьютер, на приборной панели которого до сих пор красовался упоительный в своей малиновости киллер. Зим вчера так и не решил, что с ним делать. И выкинуть жалко (красивый), и оставлять бессмысленно (лишнее напоминание о том, какие людишки мерзкие). Идеальным выходом было бы реально засунуть его кому-нибудь в жопу и провернуть, но паяльник в этом плане казался куда эффективнее. Путём таких нехитрых умозаключений Зим вспомнил про паяльник и пошёл успокаивать нервы любимым хобби, а Гир, насмотревшийся очередных очумелых ручек, таскал ему на детали разный хлам и сломанную домашнюю утварь. Иногда – чужую. Иногда из помоек. Тоже чужих. А потом припёрся Диб, своим беспардонным поведением разрушил хрупкую идиллию прокрастинации, намекнул на профессиональную несостоятельность и ещё посмел внаглую гордиться тем, какие земляне отвратительные животные. И не остановился на этом.  
В его большой голове уже зарождался план спасения. Раз пришелец так боится своего подарка, что даже брезгует его выкинуть, надо воспользоваться этим и пробивать с его помощью дорогу наверх.  
Диб схватил вибратор и взмахнул им в воздухе, как волшебной палочкой.  
Зим немного подумал и на всякий случай отшатнулся.  
– Ага! – закричал Диб. – Ты в ужасе! Дрожи перед человеческой технической мощью!  
И атаковал силиконовым клинком врага прямо в лоб.  
Не дождавшись реакции, он потыкал Зиму в лицо вибратором ещё несколько раз.  
– Дрожи, кому говорят! – несмотря на все недавние опасности, Дибу становилось очень смешно.  
Зим смотрел на него, как на придурка. Социальный контекст он не считывал совершенно.  
– Прекрати тыкать в Зима этой штукой!  
– Нет! Я его сейчас включу! – пригрозил Диб.  
– Здесь нет розеток. Как ты собрался его включать?  
– Очень просто, – и Диб, найдя на основании самую большую кнопку, нажал её.  
Увидев, что человеческое оружие всесокрушающей мерзости начало дёргаться и жужжать, Зим перепугался по-настоящему. К такому повороту поверхностное изучение темы его вчера не подготовило. Изучать подробнее не было никакого желания – нервы сдали через пару минут. Надо было всё-таки заставить себя, потому что сейчас вдруг выяснилось, что эта отвратительная штуковина умеет двигаться. А что если она может ещё и стрелять? С землян станется изобрести какое угодно безумное оружие. Зим не мог оторвать от него взгляда, оно гипнотически извивалось прямо перед его глазами, заставляя отступать, и Диб, видя это, принялся теснить пришельца в угол.  
– Ну что, признаёшь превосходство человеческой расы, космический неудачник?!  
Зим лишь негромко повизгивал, пытаясь увернуться от розового кончика, вибрирующего ему в лицо. Через несколько шагов Диб загнал его между терминалом и капсулой для опытов.  
– Всё! Тебе не убежать! Ты повержен могучим оружием землян!  
– Тупая человеческая плесень! Ты хоть представляешь, что я с тобой сделаю, когда...  
– Ты ничего уже не сделаешь! – окончательно одурел от собственной наглости Диб и снова вдавил киллер пришельцу в лоб.  
Вибрация прошла сквозь череп насквозь, и Зим замер от неожиданности, чем Диб тут же воспользовался.  
– Не нравится? А вот ещё!  
И он принялся ездить вибратором Зиму прямо по голове, однако, вопреки ожиданиям, тот и не думал больше сопротивляться, а лишь стоял, вжавшись в стену и широко распахнув глаза. Минутная ли это растерянность, разбираться времени не было, и, решив устроить Зиму тотальное взбалтывание мозга, Диб ещё плотнее прижал мелко дрожащий киллер к зелёной макушке.  
И в следующий момент вселенная покачнулась. Сперва Зим даже не понял, что происходит, голова словно взорвалась нейтронной звездой из сладкой ваты, комната поплыла куда-то в сторону. Он ещё попытался оттолкнуть дьявольское устройство, но было поздно, руки не слушались, антеннки вытянулись в струнку, глаза закатились, а сам он осел на пол, тяжело дыша.  
– Что ты со мной сделал, Диб-сволочь?  
Диб взглянул на вибрирующую в руке розовую штуку, а потом – на съёжившегося на полу пришельца и начал медленно понимать.  
– Я тебя победил.  
– Да никогда!  
Диб присел рядом и снова провёл киллером по его голове.  
– Я тебя победил.  
– Ты кровью умоешься!  
Сложно было сказать, какое именно действие оказывает вибрация на причудливую физиологию пришельцев, но она явно их ослабляла. Диб всё более уверенными движениями продолжал водить вибратором по голове Зима. Того уже била крупная дрожь, каждое прикосновение заставляло содрогаться всем телом, и это было что-то убийственное и прекрасное одновременно. Хотелось встать, хотелось пасть ещё ниже, хотелось кричать. Но захватчик не может позволить себе ни мгновения слабости. Пришлось в отчаянии прикусить губу, потому что это было невыносимо, по голове словно бы стекало пульсирующее жидкое пламя, уходящее в позвоночник, растворяющееся в костях агонией умирающих звёзд. Изнутри прорывалась встречная обжигающая волна, лишающая остатков самоконтроля и заставляющая подаваться навстречу орудию пытки, от которого мозг превращался в чёрную дыру, а мышцы – в малиновый сироп.  
– Я тебя победил, – снова повторил Диб.  
– Я прикончу тебя, – из последних сил прохрипел Зим.  
Диб лишь хмыкнул и прибавил мощности.  
Щелчок –  
Зим дёрнулся.  
В голове прогремел большой взрыв.  
Щелчок –  
Зим выгнулся дугой.  
Гравитация внутри него начала пляску лишних измерений.  
Щелчок –  
Вибратор начинал вырываться из рук.  
Зим простонал что-то сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
Гордость сгорала в аду тепловой смерти вселенной.  
Щелчок –  
Диб и сам уже едва держался, отдача доходила до плеча. Ребристый силикон соскакивал с головы, и приходилось всё сильнее вжимать киллер, чтобы он не срывался.  
Зим уже лежал на полу. Полузакрытые глаза смотрели в пустоту перед собой, пальцы бессильно царапали стык металлических плит, галактики вокруг сталкивались и пылали.  
– Я. Тебя. Победил.  
– Ты меня победил, – покорно повторил Зим едва различимым шёпотом.  
Диб выключил вибратор, положил его на пол и не без труда поднялся на ноги.  
– Наслаждайся нирваной, – произнёс он. Случайно прицепившиеся слова из рекламы сейчас были единственным, что оставалось в его памяти.  
Преодолевая бесконечные два метра до лифта, Диб молил только о том, чтобы стук его сердца не услышало полгорода.  
Ещё через несколько минут Зим смог приподняться на локтях и задумчиво промурлыкал в темноту:  
– Компьютер, что такое нирвана?

В новый понедельник Диб вступил с торжеством полноправного спасителя Земли. Как именно Земля при этом была спасена, особого значения не имело. Вопрос, какой мести теперь ждать, казался куда актуальнее. Хотя Диб был уверен, что после случившегося Зим сбежит с позором и уж точно не посмеет явиться в школу. Но Зим явился. Как ни в чём не бывало. На его зелёной роже застыла странная улыбка, а поверх парика пёстрым платком был привязан киллер. В мгновенно охватившей весь класс тишине стало слышно, что эта штука ещё и работает. Невозмутимо оглядев одноклассников, Зим прошествовал к своей парте.  
– Что за...? – Диб аж задохнулся от возмущения. – Вы и после этого будете отрицать, что этот псих – пришелец?!  
Ответом ему было невнятное коллективное бульканье, разбавляемое комментариями, что пришельцы сейчас – меньшее из зол, а вот два шизика для одного класса – уже многовато.  
Не иначе как это всё вытворялось не только демонстративно, а ещё и назло! Возмущённый до глубины души Диб набросился на Зима, но тот лишь отстранил его:  
– Не порть мою нирвану, надоедливый слизняк, – и, забравшись на парту, Зим удобно расположился на ней в позе лотоса.  
– Что? – Диб не поверил своим ушам. Сегодня явно кто-то рехнулся.  
– Нирвану, – терпеливо повторил Зим. – Я изучил все материалы и, с умом применив орудие наивысшего блаженства, достиг просветления и гармонии.  
– Это шутка? – шокированно спросил Диб.  
– Это самадхи, – возразил Зим.  
– Он точно тронутый! – донеслось с задних рядов. Впрочем, не очень уверенно.  
– Осознание полноты бытия позволяет мне с полным покоем выслушивать твои оскорбления, жалкая личинка! – взвизгнул Зим, которому никакая нирвана бы не помешала орать в своё удовольствие.  
– И что будет дальше? – неуверенно отступил Диб.  
– Дальше я закончу свою медитацию и...  
– И мы начнём урок! – никто не заметил, как в класс дементором просочилась мисс Биттерс. – А ну, сели ЗА парты, а не НА парты! И выключи это отвратительное непотребство на свое голове, это так раздражает! – и адская училка зловещей чёрной тенью нависла над Зимом.  
– Вы препятствуете отправлениям моих религиозных обрядов я буду жаловаться в комиссию по защите прав ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСТВА! – оттарабанил тот явно заученную тираду.  
Юридические угрозы явно имели воздействие на демонов высшего порядка, мисс Биттерс лишь проскрежетала зубами и отвернулась.  
– Ладно. Значит, урок будет о смертельной опасности пчёл. Вам давно пора об этом знать.

Весь урок Зим жужжал не переставая, и перемену, и следующий урок, и класс не мог оторвать взгляда от этого странного зрелища, приковывающего к себе какой-то гипнотической сюрреальностью. Сам пришелец при этом выглядел абсолютно умиротворённо, и Дибу, тоже неотрывно следующему за своим врагом, ни на миг не удалось подловить его на игре или неискренности.  
– Это какое-то безумие! – вопил Диб, преследуя сестру на всех переменах.  
Гэз старательно его игнорировала, хотя происходящее удивляло её не меньше. Она рассчитывала на совершенно иной эффект от подарка. Хотя, кто их, инопланетян, разберёт.  
– Кто их, инопланетян, разберёт? – вторил её мыслям брат. – Может, у них там какие-то чувствительные точки? Ведь таскает же он на голове своего робота. Может, ему это нравится?  
– Тебе, видимо, нравится, когда тебя бьют! – прорычала Гэз и, за неимением других вариантов, скрылась в женском туалете.  
На обеденном перерыве вокруг Зима внезапно собралась небольшая стайка. Он им что-то вдохновенно затирал о нирване и гармонии, а они внимательно слушали и кивали. Некоторые даже конспектировали в блокнотик.  
После того, как все разошлись, Диб подошёл и обречённо упал рядом на лавку.  
– Я сдаюсь. Что ты задумал?  
– Абсолютно ничего, – Зим даже расплылся в пугающей улыбке, – до недавнего момента. Но теперь я собираю армию последователей, и они пойдут за мной, как за вождём нового культа!  
– Издеваешься, что ли? – Дибу очень хотелось отфейспалмить, но было жалко очки. – Что вообще произошло после того, как я ушёл?  
– Ты знал, что нирвана – место покоя и блаженства?  
– Приблизительно. Но это не научно!  
– А я понял, что она находится.  
– Внутри нашего разума или ещё какая чушь?  
– На моей голове, глупый человек.  
– Подожди, так ты хочешь сказать, что всё это не уловка? Тебе это и впрямь нравится?  
– Ну конечно. Ведь это же так приятно. Попробуй тоже. Или ваша несовершенная человеческая природа не позволяет получать столь утончённые удовольствия?  
– Что? Ты серьёзно? Ты сидишь посреди столовой с... с... вот этой штукой на голове!  
– Да-а? И что?  
– Тебе не кажется, что всё это несколько странно выглядит?  
– Я отказался от оценочных суждений.  
– А я нет!  
– И я не осуждаю тебя за это, – хитро прищурился Зим.  
– Ты... ты... – Диб аж подскочил от возмущения. – Ты сам признал мою победу!  
– Ну да. Было что-то такое в прошлой жизни. Но я переосмыслил ценности, и теперь твоя победа ничего для меня не значит.  
Вопль боли сотряс столовую, раскидал всех детей к стенам, один только Зим остался сидеть, непоколебимый и невозмутимый, держась на чистой силе просветления.  
– А знаешь, что ещё, Диб? Эта прекрасная философия призывает к помощи всем живым существам.  
– Неужели? – истерично засмеялся Диб.  
– Ужели. И помощь заключается в прекращении их страданий. Я положу конец страданиям человечества...  
Диб снова закричал и в ужасе бросился прочь.  
– ...и это прекрасно гармонирует с моей миссией, – закончил Зим в полном одиночестве, потом всё так же умиротворённо пожал плечами и продолжил методично тыкать вилкой в невнятную мешанину, которую по нелепой случайности кто-то утвердил как обед. Сегодня в мешанине булькали сероватые кусочки чего-то, похожего на овощи, дважды бывшие в употреблении. Они жесточайше смердели, но Зим не замечал ни вони, ни грязи вокруг, наслаждаясь приятными вибрациями, пробирающими до спинного мозга. Очередная хамская выходка Диба ни капли не испортила настроения.

На следующий день несколько человек из числа тех, кто отирался накануне вокруг Зима, тоже пришли с вибраторами на головах. В среду их стало ещё больше, в четверг в таком виде разгуливала уже половина школы. Некоторым тоже удалось заполучить киллеры, другие удовольствовались моделями попроще, кто-то не смог купить и стащил из тумбочек старших сестёр. Те, кому повезло меньше всего, привязывали к голове массажёры для спины и электрические зубные щётки. Классы превращались в непрерывно гудящий осиный рой, уроки срывались каждый раз, когда у кого-нибудь садились батарейки. Учителя, которые понормальнее, смутно сознавали абсурдность ситуации, но не находили в себе силы ей противостоять. Чуть что – поднимался многоголосый вой об угнетении религиозных групп.  
Зим собирал вокруг себя толпы. На каждой перемене его с почестями выносили вместе с партой в коридор, где он произносил несколько безумных откровений своей растущей пастве. Чаще всего это было что-то типа "берегитесь сыра, он шевелится", или "следуйте за зелёной собакой", или "я есть Зим". Хотя иногда проскакивали странные фразы наподобие "у Массива нет цели, только путь" или "окно – это не выход". Все дружно качались в такт, жужжали, а потом заносили своего гуру обратно в класс.  
К началу следующей недели вибро-эпидемия распространилась на весь город. Носить на голове не предназначенные для этого предметы стало модно, внезапно ставший местом паломничества сексшоп быстренько переобулся во всеми уважаемый магазин массажёров. Ассортимент при этом остался прежним. Исследовательский центр профессора Мембрейна занялся изучением влияния вибраций на нервную систему и даже выбил под это дело правительственный грант.  
Диб был вне себя от злости. Винить в творящихся вокруг бесчинствах, к сожалению, можно было только себя, и он это понимал. Бороться с человеческой глупостью он не мог, а смиряться почему-то не получалось. Наверное, просветление без вибраторов недоступно. Но добровольно пойти на такое не позволяла научная гордость. Поэтому Диб лишь молча смотрел, как день ото дня множится полчище нирванноголовых. Платки, которыми они фиксировали свой медитейшн, тоже очень быстро стали частью моды, и каждый изгалялся во что горазд. Один только Зим не участвовал в этом конкурсе дизайнерских косынок. Но однажды и он пришёл в школу не в привычном пёстром полотенце в подсолнухах. На его голове красовалась чёрная тряпка с узором из черепов кибернетического пошиба. Диб знал, что такие банданы носит самая опасная в городе байкерская банда, и не удержался от расспросов:  
– Откуда у тебя это?  
– Гиру подарила какая-то борода, – нагло ответил Зим.  
Что ж, подозрения подтверждались.  
– Ничего себе твой робот знакомства водит!  
– Кто ты такой, чтобы критиковать его круг общения, непросветлённый червяк?!  
– Ты уже перегибаешь палку, инопланетный придурок!  
– Я сейчас тебя перегну!  
Диб решил зайти с козырей:  
– Ты вообще в курсе, что эта религия отрицает насилие?  
Вся надежда была лишь на то, что Зим ещё не дошёл до изучения боевых искусств. Похоже, что нет. Пришелец ненадолго задумался, наморщил зелёный лоб, но потом махнул рукой:  
– А ну и ладно. Что мне твоя жалкая человеческая жизнь? Я просто посижу на берегу, пока течение не пронесёт мимо твой труп.  
– Задницу отсидишь!  
Полыхающий от праведного гнева Диб вернулся на своё место, смотрел, как Зим привычно забирается на парту и скручивается там очередным рогаликом. И желал сверзиться им обоим – и обнаглевшему инопланетному буддисту, и его кулинарно-акробатическому перфомансу. Сила мысли, к сожалению, не помогала. Нужно было придумать новый план борьбы.  
Как и всегда в таких случаях, план придумываться не желал, веского предлога устроить банальную грязную драку тоже не подворачивалось, и Диб всё больше погружался в раздражённое отчаяние, глядя на одноклассников, которые из относительно адекватных превратились вдруг в приверженцев культа поклонения святому силикону, пели мантры, держались за руки и искали просветления. Сложный вопрос, что они там находили. Некоторые говорили, что у них открывается третий глаз, но большинство начало жаловаться на головокружение. Многие ходили уже такие же зелёные, как и Зим, кого-то стошнило во время урока, и медсестра поставила ему диагноз "хроническое мозготрясение". Ещё через пару дней и другие стали робко снимать с себя надоевшие девайсы, неодобрительно косились на бывшего гуру и недоумевали с досадой, как же этот придурок умудрился так их задурить – хорошо что денег не потребовал. Вскоре мода схлынула и с остального города, уступив место увлечению карманными пингвинами. Наиболее стойкие приверженцы культа в школе пытались сопротивляться здравому смыслу, но после серьёзного разговора с родителями сдались и они.  
Зим смотрел на покидающих его прихлебателей с философским спокойствием, но видно было, что даётся это ему всё сложнее. В итоге, когда он снова остался единственным источником шума на уроках, мисс Биттерс пригрозила, что либо он отречётся от своих религий, либо отправится даже не в подземный класс, а в школу для умственно отсталых. Выбора не оставалось, пришлось покориться неизбежному. Зим распрощался со своей мечтой о карьере бодхисатвы и даже немного погрустнел. 

Но спокойствие длилось недолго. Через несколько дней он подрулил к Дибу и огорошил его потрясающими новостями:  
– Чтоб в эти выходные был у меня, Диб-мясо. Дело есть.  
И, не слушая полетевшие следом давно заготовленные остроумные тирады о расчленёнке и вконец обнаглевших захватчиках, удалился. А Диб немного проорался и понял, что инстинкт самосохранения – ничто перед научным любопытством. Да и ненаучным тоже. Ну и в конце концов, кто планировал заявляться на вражескую базу, как к себе домой? Мечты сбываются.  
Так что в ближайшую субботу Диб при полном боевом параде явился в обречённый переулок и к удивлению своему обнаружил, что там уже довольно многолюдно. На проезжей части красовался розовый кабриолет, полный гламурных блондинок, а рядом кучковались зловещего вида байкеры в коже и железе, мотоциклы их украшали рогатые черепа. Пергидрольные дамочки вполне мирно общались с бородачами, и речь явно шла о планах на этот вечер. Диб опасливо протиснулся мимо них, но не успел даже позвонить в дверь, как её уже распахнули и из дома вывалился Гир.  
– Наконец-то ты пришёл! – пискнул он. – А я ушёл! Пока! – и рванул к поджидавшей его толпе, запрыгнув на ручки первой же поклоннице.  
Диб нервно икнул и вошёл внутрь. В доме царила тишина, пришелец, похоже, прятался где-то в лабораториях.  
– Ну и как мне попасть вниз?!  
Тут же от звуков его голоса активировался компьютер и стоявшая у стены тумбочка отъехала в сторону, открывая находящуюся под ней платформу лифта. Спускаясь в очередной раз в глубины иркенской базы, Диб снова не представлял, что его там ждёт: быть может, карлики-людоеды, вооружённые разумными циркулярными пилами. Но к такому варианту он как минимум был готов. Зато оказался совершенно не готов к агрессивному и очень горячему приветствию:  
– И где тебя носит так долго?!  
Зим восседал на огромном гнезде своих национальных кабелей, профессионально увязанных тройным космическим узлом. Это технократическое макраме кое-где расползалось под собственным весом, но в целом выглядело так, словно с его помощью несколько часов успокаивали нервы и, судя по всему, безуспешно.  
Пришелец спрыгнул на пол и недовольно зашипел:  
– Когда я говорю явиться ко мне в выходные, это значит, ты должен всё бросить и бежать сюда уже с утра, а не тянуть до вечера! Ты б ещё до завтра меня ждать заставил!  
– Я мог вообще не прийти! – возмутился Диб. – И в следующий раз будешь искать себе другую службу доставки человеческих органов прямо на дом. Учти, я с ними не расстанусь без боя!  
– Держи свои органы при себе, – фыркнул Зим. – Ты мне не для этого тут нужен.  
– А для чего же тогда? – стало даже интересно, ради чего всё это затевалось. Не просто же поорать в своё удовольствие.  
Судя по секундному замешательству, Зим до последнего не думал, что придётся отвечать на этот вопрос.  
– Вот! – наконец выпалил он и достал из пака вибратор.  
– Он сломался? – с надеждой спросил Диб. – Скажи, что ты его загонял и он сломался.  
– Он работает! – вскричал Зим, смущаясь ещё больше. – Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что сделал. Чтобы ты повторил, как в тот первый раз.  
– Ты рехнулся?! – теперь завопил уже Диб, краснея, как рак. – Ты три недели таскал его на своей башке и всё равно мало?  
– Он был через парик и на минималке! Я его едва чувствовал. Достаточно для нирваны, но не больше.  
– Какое "больше" ты хотел? – Диб уже просто не верил ушам. – Зачем тебе вообще чья-то помощь? Почему ты не можешь сделать это сам?  
– Да потому что нет никакой неожиданности! Я знаю всё заранее, а это скучно.  
– Ну так попроси своего робота об этом.  
– Его надолго не хватает.  
– Подожди. Долго – это сколько ты хочешь?  
– Его нинасколько не хватает!  
Диб слишком хорошо помнил, чем в прошлый раз всё закончилось, и пусть призрачная, но всё-таки победа стояла отнюдь не на последнем месте. Этим стоило воспользоваться снова.  
– Ладно, – он попытался придать голосу всю суровость, на какую сейчас был способен, – но ты после этого месяц не строишь никаких планов на Землю!  
– Да ты с ума сошёл, человечишка! – взвизгнул Зим. – Ты меня за кого принимаешь?! Я что, по-твоему, тут... кхм... Один день.  
– Три недели!  
– Два дня!  
В итоге сошлись на одной неделе. Целая неделя относительного покоя показалась Дибу не такой уж и плохой компенсацией за то, чем сейчас придётся заниматься.  
Он взял у Зима киллер и вздохнул:  
– Слушай, ну почему именно я? Почему ты не можешь нанять какого-нибудь бомжа? Он сделает всё что угодно за банку сардин.  
– Я не могу доверять свою голову кому попало! А в прошлый раз ты с этим справился... – Зим замялся, но потом всё-таки сказал это слово вслух: – Идеально.  
– В прошлый раз тебя по полу размазало.  
– И это было идеально! – бесстыже осклабился Зим.  
– Не боишься, что я могу воспользоваться ситуацией и убить тебя?  
– Если ты попробуешь меня убить, я тебя потом так убью, что ты сдохнешь!  
– Слушай, ты вообще понимаешь, как ты бесишь?! – Диб нажал кнопку включения и направил зажужжавший вибратор на Зима. – Сдавайся!  
Лицо пришельца расплылось в ещё более широкой улыбке, и, принимая правила игры, он стал медленно отступать спиной вперёд к дальней стене. Шаг, ещё шаг, оттянуть удовольствие, дать загнать себя в угол, совсем как тогда. Кожу на голове начало покалывать от предвкушения. Зим и сам не понимал, почему так хочет повторения этого сценария, унизительного для любого захватчика. Захватчик сам должен ставить всех на колени. Но было в произошедшем что-то невыразимо притягательное – гораздо лучше всякого дзена, приятнее нирваны и упоительнее тупого человеческого поклонения. Наверное, именно это и имелось в виду под "неземным наслаждением": сойтись в схватке с врагом – несерьёзной, не опасной, не угрожающей миссии – позволить ему перехватить контроль над ситуацией и над тобой самим – всего лишь на несколько мгновений, украдкой, пока никто не видит – позволить взаимной ненависти схлестнуться, порождая бурю, безумие – и всецело отдаться её воле, отдаться в руки своего врага, чтоб каждый миг внутри коллапсировали мёртвые звёзды, чтоб мозг растекался сладким сиропом, а картинка перед глазами подрагивала, позволить сломить своё сопротивление, стать тем, кому не надо завоёвывать миры, выживать в аду, нести ответственность, постоянно помнить о миссии – стать тем, кому позволено просто быть. Понарошку, несерьёзно, на пару минут. И пусть ответственность за тебя возьмёт другой – пусть враг, так даже лучше. Ты сможешь сказать, что не хотел, что тебя заставили, принудили. Как будто кто-то сможет заставить иркенского захватчика. Как будто кто-то может его победить. Враг думал, что победил, потому что ты ему это позволил, пусть наслаждается фальшивым триумфом, а сам дарит тебе такие наслаждения, о которых и помыслить не мог бы.  
Поэтому Зиму было неинтересно мучить свою голову самостоятельно, поэтому он не мог довериться глупому роботу – тот воспринимал это как игру, умилялся и пел песни. Не подошёл бы любой случайный человек – всё не то. Нужен был враг. Тот, для кого война – не пустой звук. Нужна была схватка, пусть и фальшивая, но символически очерчивающая роли и позволяющая имитировать капитуляцию. Нужен был Диб. Зиму пришлось пройти через все круги преисподней, чтоб сначала признаться в этом самому себе, а потом преодолеть отвращение и позвать Диба в свой дом. Позвать – и быстро убежать, чтоб не слышать ни протестов, ни возможного отказа. И до последнего Зим не был уверен, что Диб вообще придёт – сам бы он на его месте ни за что не пришёл. Не хотелось думать, что произошло бы в таком случае. Да разыгравшиеся нервы и не позволяли думать. Спасительный ураган нужен был немедленно. С каждым днём напряжение нарастало, сперва зудя где-то на задворках сознания смутно осознаваемым желанием, но постепенно оно разрослось в неконтролируемую одержимость, когда готов отдать половину жизни за единственную возможность повторения. А враг всё это время ходил как ни в чём не бывало и не знал, что пробил в Зиме чёрную дыру. Безумно хотелось забыть это как страшный сон, глюк программы, удовольствоваться поверхностной нирваной, но от одного воспоминания о недавнем противостоянии у Зима подкашивались ноги. Ему хотелось ещё.  
А Диб всё шёл на него, глаза горели гневом, розовый киллер так и летал во все стороны, не приближаясь тем не менее ни на миг, словно дразня обещаниями.  
Когда пак легко стукнулся о панель стены, Зим понял, что дождался этого момента. Мысль, что сейчас он снова окажется в руках человека, полностью беззащитный, вызывала помрачение в сознании и какие-то странные, упоительные и тягучие сокращения в брыжейке. Внутри всё обмирало от ужаса и предвкушения. Зим вжался спиной в пластиковую переборку и, когда вибратор, наконец, коснулся его головы, пришлось ухватиться за стойку терминала, чтоб не упасть в тот же миг. Невозможно было держаться на ногах и одновременно ощущать этот разгорающийся под кожей огонь, толчками стекающий вниз, куда-то вглубь живота.  
Диб видел, какой эффект произвело его первое неуверенное действие. Он до последнего боялся, что это всё может оказаться ловушкой, очень уж просьба была сюрреалистичной, очень уж Зим странно себя вёл: сначала разозлил, потом целенаправленно отступил в угол. Но сейчас он явно с трудом стоял, глаза закатились, и если из его рта вырывались не еле слышимые вздохи удовольствия, то Диб уже не знал, что и подумать. Он прибавил мощность и провёл киллером по всей голове от антенн и назад, и в тот момент, когда вибратор вжался во впадинку на затылке, Зим содрогнулся всем телом и с громким стоном осел на пол, увлекая Диба за собой. Тот вынужден был опуститься следом, чтобы не прерывать контакт – почему этого нельзя делать, он и сам не мог понять. Происходящее начинало напоминать какой-то извращённый эротический кошмар. Что-то, чему в жизни Диба не было места. Одноклассники в промежутках между едой и деградацией постоянно обсуждали свои бурные фантазии, порнушку и нелепые свидания. Наверное, это и была нормальная человеческая жизнь, но Диб знал, что это всё не для него и никогда его реальностью не станет. У него – миссия по спасению Земли, у него – война. У него – Зим как вечный крест, который приходится нести. И вот злейший враг внезапно оказывается у него в руках, уязвимый, почти невменяемый, сходящий с ума от наслаждения, которого, судя по всему, сам не понимает, и Диб мог бы сделать с ним всё, что угодно. Убить прямо сейчас или связать, сдать федералам – спаси планету безотлагательно и любой ценой. Но почему-то он не мог сдвинуться с места, лишь автоматически двигал рукой с зажатым в ней вибратором и чувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам. В горле встал тугой ком из непонятных смутных эмоций. С трудом проглотив его, Диб отнял руку и подал голос – продолжать так молча, в неопределённости и ужасе, он больше не мог.  
– Это и есть то, чего ты хотел?  
Зим приоткрыл один глаз. Его затуманенный взор сочился осуждением.  
– Это... Не останавливайся давай.  
– Но ты хоть понимаешь, что эти штуки используются совершенно по-другому?  
– Вы люди – очень глупые существа. Вам дай ускоритель микрочастиц, а вы будете колоть им орехи.  
– И ты что, даже не пытался попро... кхм... – Диб понял, что дрожащий голос его окончательно подвёл и сейчас даст петуха.  
– Попробовать что?  
– Ну... Использовать по назначению. Ты ведь наверняка всё нашёл и посмотрел в интернете.  
– Естественно, я нашёл! – проворчал Зим, которому совсем не нравилось, что тупой мальчишка ударился в болтовню. – И меня поразило зрелище, что ваши самки засовывают его себе в задницу!  
– Это... – Диб всё-таки закашлялся. – Что?! Это не задница, Зим. Я уверен. Хотя туда, в принципе, тоже можно.  
– Нет?! А что тогда? – пришелец даже забыл на миг, чем они тут занимались. – У человеческих самок нет задниц? Ты ведь лжёшь, да?  
– Есть, конечно. Просто они... это... Да чёрт тебя дери! Ты о чём говоришь?! Ты что тут устроил?! Даже если тебе реально приятно, когда что-то вибрирует на голове, нахера тебе я понадобился? Ты же меня ненавидишь! Тебе вообще как, самому-то нормально, что позволяешь мне прикасаться к тебе?  
– В обычной ситуации было бы мерзко. Но сейчас это приятно будоражит кровь. То, что ты можешь попытаться меня придушить своими слабенькими ручонками. Или пристрелить из спрятанного у тебя под плащом станнера.  
Диб удивился даже не тому, что пришелец как-то умудрился узнать про оружие, а его поразительной самоуверенности.  
– И что же мешает мне пристрелить тебя прямо сейчас?  
Зим усмехнулся:  
– Кишка тонка!  
Диб молниеносно выхватил оружие из-за пояса и прижал его нахальному инопланетянину под подбородком.  
– Вот ты уверен?!  
Зим довольно облизнулся:  
– Предсказуемый червяк.  
Диб понял, что Зим специально дразнит его, вынуждая действовать грубее и настойчивее. Что ж, похоже, он своего добился. Диб почувствовал, что злость начинает захлёстывать его, напрочь убивая прежнее смущение. Какая, к чёрту, разница, что там у этих иркенов с чувствительностью и какое именно удовольствие они способны таким образом испытывать? Какая разница, осознаёт ли он вообще, что делает? Если этот извращенец хочет встряску – значит, он её получит. Не снимая пальца с залповой кнопки, Диб другой рукой ещё раз прибавил киллеру мощности и с силой вдавил его у основания антенн. Чтобы самому удерживаться в таком положении, пришлось чуть ли не лечь за Зима, зажатого в углу. Диб почти сидел на одной его ноге, а локтями пытался опереться на скользкую пластиковую панель. Но всё равно близко. Слишком близко.  
– Дёрнешься – пристрелю, – честно пообещал он.  
Зим ничего не ответил. Он орал. Орал настолько самозабвенно и экстатически, что Диб не смог уловить момент, когда чужие пальцы вцепились в воротник его плаща. А потом нога под ним пошевелилась и колено снизу прикоснулось к паху, отчего воздух тут же рванулся из лёгких. Отбросив пушку, Диб схватил освободившейся рукой Зима за голову. Хотелось самому всё прочувствовать, а не только наблюдать, и это оказалось упоительно. Кожа на голове была нежной и слегка бархатистой, пальцы скользили по ней с чуть заметным усилием. Зим не отстранился, лишь крепче вцепился в воротник плаща – единственное, до чего мог дотянуться – и слабыми поворотами головы намекал, где его надо гладить, постанывая от каждого движения пальцев.  
Диб понял, что именно сейчас наступает тот момент, когда он предаст все свои идеалы. Но какие именно, вспомнить почему-то не удавалось. Единственное, что ещё имело значение – это закрытые в доверившемся наслаждении глаза, в каких-то сантиметре от его собственных, приоткрытый в неумолкаемых стонах рот, вибрирующий кусок силикона, с которого всё началось, в одной руке и всепоглощающее желание схватить второй рукой одну из этих антеннок, подрагивающих перед носом, узнать, наконец, каковы они на ощупь. Сил сопротивляться не было, Диб коснулся вырастающего из зелёной кожи основания антенны, сжимая и прокручивая его в пальцах. Зим от такого застонал ещё сильнее, откинулся назад, в приоткрывшихся глазах промелькнуло изумление, сменившееся каким-то новым удовольствием. Антенна была чуть жёсткой где-то внутри, гибкой и покрытой чем-то совершенно непередаваемо податливым и фактурным сверху. Впервые на Диба повеяло неуловимо-прекрасным ощущением, упоительно-инопланетным, которому не существовало аналогов на Земле. Он вслушивался в эту галактическую симфонию альтернативных ДНК, проводя подушечками пальцев по всей длине антенны, читал попавшее в его руки звёздное послание, как слепые читают шрифт Брайля, как индейцы читали письмена кипу. Он познавал дивный новый мир чужого естества самым простым способом, доступным каждому человеку. И когда его пальцы добрались до мягкого кончика, он сжал его, стараясь сделать это максимально нежно, но в раздавшемся следом разбивающем волю на куски стоне явственно слышалось _ещё_ , и Диб сжал пальцы сильнее, сдвинул вибратор к той самой выемке на затылке, отчего Зим снова закричал срывающимся голосом, и в этот миг Диб окончательно потерял Землю из виду – где теперь Земля, а где он? – и обмирая от собственного безумия, преодолел эти последние сантиметры, отделяющие его человеческие губы от губ, говоривших с туманностями. О дальнейшем и о последствиях он уже не думал, растворяясь в огненном помрачении персонального большого взрыва.  
Зим не сразу понял, что происходит. Вот только чужие пальцы мяли кончик его прекрасной чувствительной антеннки, сжимая так, что стирались всякие границы между наслаждением и болью, а в следующий миг что-то прервало его крики, закрыв собой рот, и похоже, это был рот Диба, и кто знает, чего он этим хотел сказать, он же вечно не знает, когда заткнуться. Но судя по тому, что он вытворял, это был какой-то ритуал утверждения власти, доминирования – человеческий, варварский, заражающий своими бактериями через всю эту слюну, и в любое другое время вызвавший бы только содрогание, но сейчас казавшийся противоестественно приятным. А потом слюны стало ещё больше, и толстый мягкий человеческий язык скользнул в его рот и нашёл его собственный язык, и Зим не знал, что делать, но он и не мог уже больше ничего делать, потому что кончик антенны сжали ещё сильнее, и оставалось только стонать в чужой рот, в чужие губы, вытворяющие что-то странное с его собственными. Нирвана внутри осветилась сиянием мириадов звёзд, из которых воздвигался мост между цивилизациями.  
Диб с трудом разорвал поцелуй, лицо Зима в этот миг казалось настолько сумасводящим и притягивающим, что хотелось пылать в этой космической бездне до конца вечности, но рука уже отнималась от напряжения, и, не отдавая себе уже никакого отчёта, что он делает, Диб включил вибратор на максимальную мощность и протолкнул его между бёдер Зима, прямо поверх штанов, после чего зафиксировал его ноги своими, пресёк любые попытки сопротивления новым поцелуем, а пальцы освободившейся руки ещё настойчивее заскользили по затылку.  
Теперь Зим по-настоящему хотел орать, но не мог. Где-то внизу словно бы взорвалась нейтронная звезда, оставив после себя чёрную дыру, неистовую, вращающуюся, невыносимо пульсирующую и засасывающую внутрь себя всё содержимое брыжейки. Это было невыносимее всего остального, это было как прыжок в бездну, самоубийственное падение в глубины белого карлика. Зим так широко распахнул рот в немом крике, что Диб вынужден был от него отстраниться. Невыносимо. Хватит. Оттолкнуть, оттолкнуть ещё больше – но вместо этого разжавшиеся пальцы скользнули дальше, обхватили за шею и прижали к себе ещё крепче. Диб от такого почувствовал, что окончательно сходит с ума и принялся покрывать поцелуями прекрасную чувствительную голову, шею, оттягивая воротник формы всё ниже, ставя засосы всё жарче, это само по себе уже убивало, заставляя распадаться на частицы каждый миг и воскресать снова, а когда по коже заскользил влажный язык, а пальцы руки сгребли обе антенны вместе, Зим почувствовал, что его накрывает обжигающей волной, ноги сами собой всё сильнее сжимали содрогающийся киллер, и всё внутри содрогалось ему в такт, а чужой горячий рот внезапно обхватил кончик одной из антенн и зубы слегка сомкнулись на нежной плоти. В этот миг весь нижний край спуча взорвался в конвульсивной судороге, настолько прекрасной, что Зим не предполагал, что такое блаженство в жизни существует. Эта война оказалась упоительной, ради неё стоило преодолеть половину галактики. Сдёрнув одну руку с шеи своего врага, он схватился за киллер и ещё сильнее прижал его к себе, и кричал, кричал так громко, что чуть не охрип, кричал что-то неразборчивое о космосе, об Ирке, о Высочайших и, судя по всему, о Дибе, потому что тот тоже застонал, выпустив антенну из зубов, и это всё длилось и длилось бесконечно долго, лишь после вечности блаженства схлынув постепенно, как звёздный прилив, оставив после себя сбитое дыхание, сорванное в крике горло и затухающие пленительные спазмы между ног, пак чуть слышно гудел, приводя тело в норму, но бракованной модели никогда не удавалось поддерживать полный контроль. А тот, кто должен был быть врагом и давно убить, воспользовавшись слабостью, хрипло дышал, покрывая бесчисленными поцелуями горло, освобождённое от воротника формы, отчего под кожей вспыхивали всё новые звёзды, разгорающиеся огнём, сжигающим волю до основания.  
– Диб? – чуть слышно произнёс Зим. – Что ты опять со мной сделал? Что это было?  
Застигнутый врасплох пламенной страстью вселенной, Диб ответил:  
– Полагаю, это начало.  
И, сняв свой плащ, постелил его на пол.

**Эпилог:**

Несколько дней спустя Диб не мог дождаться, когда Зим приползёт в школу, чтобы порадовать его шокирующими новостями.  
– Я выяснил, что такое Virgin killer на самом деле.  
– Что? Ты опять хочешь разрушить мою жизнь?!  
– Нет. Они спёрли название. На самом деле это свитер.  
Он протянул Зиму планшет с фотографией.  
– Посмотри, он без спины. Как для тебя создан, чтоб не возиться с этим твоим киберпанком каждый раз.  
Зим неуверенно глянул на фотографию, и увиденное ему, как ни странно, понравилось.

Тем же вечером, вернувшись домой, он первым делом скомандовал:  
– Гир! Открывай тот сайт, где ты всякое барахло заказываешь!  
– Мы купим новую форму для кексов?  
– Нет! Мы купим кое-что получше!

Ещё через несколько дней, уютно расположившись перед главным терминалом в новом свитерочке и с неизменным вибратором на голове, Зим вспомнил, что давненько не звонил начальству. Всё нирвана не пускала.  
– Мои Высочааайшие! – бодро поприветствовал он замершее от одного звука его голоса любимое правительство. – У меня для вас потрясающие новости!


End file.
